The present disclosure relates to hydraulic control circuits, and more particularly to a hydraulic control circuit for an articulation assembly of a work vehicle.
Many work vehicles include front and rear frames coupled together by an articulation joint to reduce the vehicle's turning radius and thereby improve maneuverability. An articulation joint may be passive or may be part of an active articulation assembly. An active articulation assembly typically includes one or more actuators to control a degree of articulation between the front and rear frames. The actuator(s) may be manually controlled. Under manual control, the actuator(s) cause the front frame to rotate relative to the rear frame in response to a steering input (e.g., provided via user-manipulation of a steering control). However, under manual control, it may be difficult to precisely maintain a desired degree of articulation. For example, it may be difficult to keep the work vehicle traveling in a straight line if even a small degree of articulation is present.